Return From Hell
by Nexis121
Summary: After over 3 years of incarceration in Azkaban, a very different Harry Potter resurfaces to defeat Voldemort. H/G
1. Prologue

Hello! If your reading this, I'd like to thank you immensely and explain some things. I am a brand new writer that falls in love with stories, however often finds endings unsatisfactory, hence my presence! I've read well over 10 million words worth of fanfiction of Harry Potter alone, and have also read some Inheritance Cycle, FFXV, RWBY, and Sword Art Online stories. I have about 5 startings to stories in my drive right now, that have been sitting around for a while. I'm going to post a few of them, and if you enjoy them please tell me! The reception I recieve for these stories will determine whether I attempt to make them work or not. Also I'm a helpless romantic at heart, so most of my stories will convey that. I ship H/G so if that triggers you this might not be the story for you. I hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter had been a prisoner of Azkaban for three years. Who would have ever thought of the day. The difference between our Mr. Potter and the other prisoners of the island, however, was a simple matter of guilt. Harry was innocent, not that that mattered to anyone else. As soon as Albus Bloody Dumbledore said something, it was law. Harry had once been one of the foolish hero worshipers of Dumbledore, however the man was a fraud just like Lockhart in his own right. He had been unable to recognize the Basilisk in Harry's second year, or create sufficient defenses for the Sorcerer's stone in his first. And of course, which all of his ministry connections and status he still couldn't get Sirius a trial after he had escaped from Azkaban. And he hired a freakin Death Eater as a Defense against the Dark arts teacher, who had been using polyjuice potion for nearly ten months. Yup, Dumbledore definitely had a lot more faults than most people believed.

The first few months at Azkaban had been among the worst in the entirety of his life, and that was a pretty powerful statement. The dementors forcing Harry to relive his worst nightmares over and over from his first four years of school and his "childhood" had been hard on him. He had changed from the kindhearted, naive boy he used to be to a determined and bitter Harry. Even more hurting was the fact that all of his "friends" had turned their back on him when he needed them the most. Ron, Hermione, and even Nevile all had testified against him. Thankfully Ginny had not been part of that list, however he didn't know if she believed him or not as she hadn't been at the trial. What Harry would give to know if she believed him or not.

After three months, however, and on the thirteenth day of the fourth, Harry had the greatest gift of his life. When he had been screaming till his voice was hoarse from the pain that was inflicted upon him, he registered a brilliant blue flare from just outside his cell. He then began to hear a brilliant calming trill wash over him like waves of water. His own guardian angel, the deep blue phoenix who was now known as Beacon. Everyday, Harry could find Phalos on the foot of his bed, driving away the dementors. It was then that he began his training, working out as much as he could within his small cell, and practicing wandless magic, expanding his magical core. He did not know it, however Voldemort had marked Harry as an equal as per the prophecy, and therefore Harry had the same magic potential as him. And Harry had used the previous four years to practice various spells that had sometimes come to him, no doubt through his bond. While Harry had learned to block the mental link, he found he could leave a small tunnel open, and gauge Voldemort's general mood. Voldemort could not invade Harry's mind due to Phalos's song, much to his chagrin. It was in this way that Harry finally learned the residence of Lucius Malfoy, whom he had integrated into his plot for freedom and to be cleared of charges. His plan was slowly coming together.

Harry's plan started simply enough. Get out of this hellhole. That was quickly done with a wandless blasting charm, which quickly blew away the back of Harry's cell. Classic shortsighted wizards, charm the front of the cell and the bars by the window to be indestructible, but not the back wall. Harry scoffed in disgust. As soon as Harry stepped outside of the cell, he grabbed onto one of Phalos's tail feathers, and the two of them escaped in one of the easiest and most infamous Azkaban breakout of all time.

Phalos flame traveled them direct to a side alley near David's Pub, one of the shadier wizarding pubs that sat in the corner and attracted criminals and enemies of the government. Practically Death Eater recruiting grounds, which was Malfoy's goal in going to the pub every Friday of the week. Harry conjured a cloak and charmed it to hide his face after throwing it on. After he was done with his apparel issue, he made his way into the pub and took a seat on a rotting bench. The place smelled of mildew, and the wooden walls were rotting and damp. Harry ordered a simple firewhiskey, with no intention of drinking anything. Harry did a discreet scan of the Pub, and found the platinum blonde hair of one Lucius Malfoy in a small booth on the left wall. Harry barely noticed as his drink was set in front of him, as he continued to examine Malfoy out of the corner of his peripheral vision. He was currently talking to two scarred thugs, occasionally gesturing and talking in a hushed tone. About half an hour later, when Harry had barely finished half of his drink, Malfoy and his two companions quickly left got up and started to leave the bar. "That's my que", thought Harry grimly. He quickly payed his bill and left, just as the billowing robe of Malfoy swept out of the door, and Harry quickly followed. As soon as Harry was out of eyesight, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and tailed Malfoy for a few blocks. As Malfoy was passing an alleyway, Harry cast a stupefy that bounced off of a trashcan in the alley, and reflected off of it, landing inches from Malfoy. Thinking he had been attacked, Lucius quickly pulled out his wand and started advancing into the alley. With a predatory grin, Harry followed, laughing as he had Lucius Malfoy cornered. "Why hello there Lucius, how wonderful to see you here today," Harry commented as if he was commenting on the weather. "I've been wanting to repay you for three years worth of imprisonment in Azkaban."

Lucius was stunned. Potter was supposed to be in Azkaban. Lucius quickly shook his head, stray thoughts had no place in the battlefield. He would capture Potter and take him to his lord, and be rewarded richly. Lucius grinned, he could see his lavish rewards already. "Well, I see that you have no wand or other weapon, so how exactly do you plan on making me pay," Lucius asked with a sneer.

"Like this," Harry said. Quickly, he flicked his wrist, and suddenly four stunners flew out from every direction at Lucius. He was able to block two of the stunners, however he was hit by the other two, and instantly out cold. Harry smiled, then pulled a small vial of a clear liquid out of his pocket. Harry quickly conjured a sheet of parchment and a quill, and then quickly wrote "ask me about Harry Potter's imprisonment. With love XXX." Grinning deviously, Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and apparated outside the phone booth that lead to the Ministry of Magic. Throwing the vial of veritaserum into the booth as well, Harry walked away after sending it downwards. Step one of his plan was complete.

Amos Diggory was always stressed these days. As minister of magic, he had an important role to lead against the seemingly unending war against Voldemort. Not to mention the constant fear of being attacked, as the previous two ministers had been murdered. No, life was not good for Amos Diggory, however it was a sacrifice he was willing to take. He would never surrender the fight against the one who had killed his child in cold blood. Amos was looking at a map, trying to find a correlation between the many targets Voldemort had attacked, when his secretary burst into the office. "Mr. Diggory, Lucius Malfoy has just shown up in the Atrium bound and gagged with a message and a bottle of Veritaserum," she said urgently. Amos quickly jumped up. This might be the breakthrough he had been waiting for. Malfoy was an inner circle member, and may have critical information that could be used for an assassination of Voldemort. There was no way the wizarding world had the manpower to defeat him in a straight up battle. The ministry had only been able to stand up with the anti-imperious ward that Hermione Granger had made with the help of Professor Flitwick. Running to the fire, Amos quickly sent a message to Albus Dumbledore, asking him to meet in his office. He had no idea he would get much more information than he had bargained for.

The next morning, the wizarding world was in shock. Later in the afternoon the previous day, Lucius Malfoy had admitted to framing Harry Potter for the killing of Luna Lovegood during the attack on Hogwarts at the end of Potter's sixth year. A few hours earlier the same day, it had been released that Potter had escaped from Azkaban. Many people left guilty about the imprisonment of the one who had done so much for them, however none felt more guilty than Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had called for an order meeting almost immediately after most of the members had read the Daily Prophet, knowing they would have many questions. In the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, there were many faces, some confused, not having read the Prophet, some appalled, some miserable, and some indifferent. Dumbledore began by reading the front page of the Prophet, which had described the many failures of Dumbledore himself, the ministry, and Wizengamot in the deliverance of justice. It was a very inflammatory piece, and surely there were many angry protestors at the ministry. At the end of Dumbledore's monologue, there were many tearful and shocked faces. The stunned atmosphere was broken by the sound of someone clapping coming from the corner of the room.  
"And thus, the truth comes out."

That's the end of it thus far, as stated above if you enjoyed/hated it don't be afraid to tell me. I can take a bit of verbal abuse, but constructive criticism is preferred!


	2. A Twist in Fate

AN: Hello again! This chapter is a flashback, so we don't get any confrontations yet. I want to get all the interactions right(that doesn't mean I will) so expect chapter 2 to take quite a while(prologue doesn't count as a chapter). I also get there are a few plot holes, which should be addressed in the next chapter. I will be rereading this and making a few edits, as I'm not 100 percent satisfied with this chapter. I just wanted to tell you all that I'm going to try and complete this story, and my current goal is around 10k words. I also want to start working on a SAO story, so keep your eyes peeled for that. I won't be updating this as frequently, just wanted to communicate a bit with you guys. I appreciate all of you who favorited and followed, and reviews are appreciated as well! Thank you to pottermum for being my first ever reviewer :)

This chapter starts when Dumbledore and Harry arrive at the Astronomy Tower at the end of the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter One

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to do something, anything but stand here frozen and watch as his mentor and grandfatherly figure was hit by that sickly green light that had plagued his nightmares all of his life. What you want and get; however, are two completely different things, a concept Harry understood all too well. As the jubilant whoops of glee from the Death Eaters dwindled Bellatrix spun around and looked directly into where Harry's eyes were, which was odd, as he was currently invisible. As she began to walk to where he stood, Harry realized he was still stunned, unable to move. Harry saw a piece of parchment in Bellatrix's hand and took a quick look. What he saw chilled him to the bone. It was the Marauders Map!

"Awwww, it wooks wike wittle Hawwy is all alone twying to hide! What a silly baby! Bellatrix lashed out with a punch that hit Harry squarely in the jaw, knocking him over like a stiff board. Just when it looked like she was about to strike him again, Lucius intervened "Stop Bella! Do you not remember the Dark Lord's orders? He must look as if he joined us willingly".

"Spoilsport," Bellatrix muttered, stopping mid-swing.

"Now Nott, bring forward the Looney girl," Lucius snapped, seeming very on edge. No doubt he was afraid of reporting back to his master with another failure, thought Harry. Without a word, Nott complied, bringing forward a stunned Luna Lovegood.

"Now, Bella, use the brats wand and end her," Lucius demanded.

"Why, it would be my pleasure," cackled Bellatrix with open glee. She plucked Harry's wand from his hand, suddenly screaming "Avada Kedavra!"

Once more, Harry was unable to do anything as he watched with horror as his friend hit the floor with a blank look, dead. Another person who had died on his account, due to his ignorance and failure. Another needless sacrifice in this damn war against Voldemort, a sad half-blood who simply wanted to be something more. At this point in time, Harry hoped that they would just kill him, end his misery and suffering, and remove the burden of killing Voldemort from his shoulders. What was about to happen, however, was much worse.

"Now," drawled Lucius, clearly enjoying himself "what happened here was quite a tragic accident. Mr. Potter, after seeing his teacher and mentor die in front of him, decides that there is no other path to take other than to join the Dark Lord. As a show of loyalty, he kills his little friend here, however in the process is hit by an unfortunate stunner. As members of the Order of the Phoenix are currently rushing up these stairs, we must make our hasty getaway, leaving our new initiate behind. I believe this is goodbye, Mr. Potter. I bid you a hasty recovery in Azkaban."

At this point, Lucius's smile was absolutely feral, while Bellatrix was hysterically cackling in the corner, barely able to breathe. Nott quickly walked forward, roughly pressing a brand to Harry's shoulder. Immediate sharp, stinging pain began to radiate outwards from where the brand was pressed, and Harry was unable to stop tears from leaving his eyes. As quickly as it began, it was over, and after placing Harry's wand back next to his hand on the ground, the Death Eaters were gone, leaving Harry to be found by a horrified Remus Lupin.

The moment Harry was introduced to the courtroom, he knew he had no chance of walking out a free man. The entire Wizengamot was looking at him with barely concealed contempt, as was the witness stand. Fudge was the only one looking remotely happy, in fact, he seemed to barely be able to conceal his smile. A clear sign that the Jury had been bought out and this case was as good as over. As had become common in the last few days, Harry felt a pang of contempt for the wizarding world. They seemed to never learn, always making the same mistakes over and over. Surprisingly, Harry was in quite good spirits, despite his current situation being bound to a chair in the middle of a Jury bought off to convict him. If he was going down, he was going down in style.

"Ah Fudge, it's been too long. The last time I saw you, you were getting quite a large donation from a convicted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Tell me, how much of that donation has gone to paying off this Jury today," Harry casually inquired. As planned, Percy Weasley suddenly jumped up, face contorted in anger. "How dare you insult the minister? You have never shown proper respect to your betters and those above you! Your despicable demeanor is why you are here in the first place. At least show some decorum in your last few moments!" Percy yelled, his face red with anger.

Harry simply smirked "You lecture me on showing decorum, yet you lose control of your anger in such a prestigious court? My, my Percy, you are quite the hypocrite. Although I can't blame you, it seems to run in the family."

Immediately, Ron leapt up, fists clenched, "What do you know about family? All you did is get yours killed! I trusted you, and you just stomped all over my trust. I hope you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life surrounded by criminal scum just like you!"

Rather than attempt to achieve order, the entire court burst out in applause after Ron's speech, while reporters in the corner were scratching away on their pads. Ron sat down looking rather proud of himself, drinking up the attention he was receiving.

While Harry was keeping a calm demeanor, Ron's words had struck a nerve within him. It seemed one of his skills was getting the people around him killed. Harry's thoughts threatened to drift in a non-productive direction, however, he was not yet done having his fun. "You look quite proud of yourself Ron. So, now that I'm gone, whose sidekick are you? It was always your greatest skill after all."

Shortly after that comment, Harry felt a sharp fist connect with his head, and everything went black. When Harry awoke, he was in a cell in Azkaban, his hair stained with blood. Grudgingly, he drew himself up from the floor, pulling himself into a sitting position, trying to gain control of his buzzing head. A few moments later; however, the dementors arrived, and Harry entered his own living hell.  
_

As said above, please review. I'm not 100 percent satisfied with this chapter, so if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them. The next chapter will take a bit longer, as I have a busy week ahead of me. Once again, thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
